4212 Des Plains
by Silverstream919
Summary: It's about my dad's house and moments in time when he lived here.


4212 Des Plains Drive

Hi, my name is Sylvie. I lived in 4212 Des Plains Drive with my father, Warren. I was 5 when we moved there. Here is a sketch of the house and how it looked when we lived there and then we'll get onto the story:

We'll save the sketch for later now onto the story

A few months into the future… or days. I don't know just read this!

I think Chapter 1?

It was a cool but sunny day when my dad and I were walking to Publix and we saw a man coming the opposite way we were going. He stopped when we got up to him. My dad had a deep conversation with the man, which I had nicknamed John, of which I don't want to get into but there were a few parts I caught. Like "Hello, how are you?" and "what's wrong with the apartment?" and then they brought me in and I said "So, what's wrong with the apartment your staying in?" Mr. John, I thought. They both looked surprised that I had been paying attention, because it looked as if I had been daydreaming. "Oh everything's fine in the apartment. Except the plumbing." Said Mr. John. I almost fell on my back laughing. But instead I stood standing trying to suppress a smile or grin. Which wasn't easy. I was cracking up inside and I felt that soon I was going to have to laugh. But Mr. John went on, "I advise you don't ever stay in that apartment. Either of them! Since they're both linked they have the worst plumbing ever!" We stayed for a little longer to wish the man good luck and then I knew I was laughing my tail off when we got to Publix.

A somewhat Chapter 2

"Daddy!" I yelled as my best friend Sage slipped with the mattress in between the board of my bunk bed. He was sitting at the computer right next to us but it scared me 'cause I thought she was going to crash into floor bunk. She stayed suck there till my dad could push her from behind and I could grab her arms. She didn't cry. She was just talking to me and went down. She was still talking to me when she was stuck between the bed and the planks. The only thing she had done beside that was, scream and laugh. Eventually we out but she was just like "Ok… that scared the heck out of me. Anybody else?" She asked. "Me!" I said breathing heavily because she was hard to lift! I looked over her for injuries and thankfully my eyes found none. Thank you! I thought. "Let's go get sandwiches, ok girls?" my dad asked us "Yes!" we both yelled.

Anyone ready for Chapter 3?

I was swimming one day at the house and guess what my dad did? I bet you didn't guess. He snuck up behind me and said "water snake!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I swear I almost shattered the windows. My father was in the water to and that's why he did it. I turned around and hit him. Not hard but enough to make him say "OW!" hehehehe!" I swam fast into the deep end and under to the bottom. May I remind you I am and have been an amazing swimmer all my life. (Still swimming people I'm 11) So he couldn't get to me because I had pulled my whole body down to touch the floor of the pool and this wasn't a kiddy pool. It was an actual sized pool. I stayed down there till he left. Eventually I had to come up. I snuck to the top and my father being the horrible (NOT REALLY!) person he is, he jumped into the water an inch away from me. I nearly sank to get away from him. I have a habit of doing that. When somebody I am disliking at the moment or just plainly dislike I will go stony. In water I sink. On land my eyes go cold and I don't move or breathe and usually if they come over to me and try to talk to me, I just go up to them and say "Go away." Or if I really hate them I go up to them and take them by the shirt or the shoulder and walk them away (mostly chase.) So with my father I sank to the bottom. He couldn't reach me there. "Victory!" I yelled from the water then came up and spit water down his back. That was kinda the end of the game for me… AHHH!

Chapter 4

Sage and I pull an all nighter. And more.

Sage was sleeping over that night and my father had offered to sleep on the foldout coach bed that we had. Sage and I would sleep in his room because it had a TV and all that stuff. We didn't use my room because I didn't like my room. So we were 'sleeping' when my dad came in to check on us. The second time we almost got caught. Sage had brought her DS so we had been playing on that and I guess my dad had heard us giggle or something and he came in. He didn't get us because Sage and I had heard hi coming and we had hidden the DS and covered ourselves so we looked asleep. He came in and said "Ok guys, seriously go to bed." I was so tempted to uncover myself and say "Why do we have to?" But instead I stayed under and he walked out. About 30 minutes later we heard him snoring. Sage said "Do you want to pull an all-nighter?" I said "Of course!" so we found my stash of fake bugs and all these other things and put them on my dad. Then when we were done we went back to the hallway and stood where we could see my dad but also the TV so we would know if he woke up. We were standing there and fist-pumped and all of a sudden on TV we saw a huge explosion! Right as the clock hit 12:01. He had to stop ourselves from cheering and eventually we went into the room, played DS and then fell asleep. This is what we woke up to, "Girls!" Uh-oh…

If you think chapter 4 was great, check out Chapter 5!

It was a Wednesday when my dad came to pick me up at school. Which rarely happens. That meant something good was happening. Yay, I thought. I jumped into the van almost jumping on Jeff. "Hi!" I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled big and said "hi!" Then he started the van and we pulled out of the school parking lot. Eventually I knew where to direct Jeff. Which is one of my favorite things to do. We got home on time like we usually do… If any of you bought that, I'm laughing right now. I hopped out of the van the minute it stopped. I ran to the door and waited for my dad to open it. When he did I almost fainted with excitement. Sitting on our coach (folded out may I say) Was a… DOG! I looked at it then at my dad and squeezed my dad and then the dog. When I was done holding it I thought about something: Where did it come from? I started getting suspicious. Where does a dog just suddenly appear from? I looked at my dad "where did you get him?" I asked. "Sage's father wanted to give Yogi a place so he's yours now. Happy?" He asked. "Dad nobody could make me happier!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. Yogi, Like Yogi the bear, I like that name, I thought as my dad went to turn on the TV and I went to sit with Yogi.


End file.
